Elementalisme
Elementalisme er en af de almene troldmandsskoler. Den er en af de mest udbredte skoler blandt stridsmagere og anvendes først og fremmest i kamp. Definition Elementalisme er den form for magi, hvor udøveren manipulerer elementerne. Elementalisme nu Elementalisme er en af de mest udbredte eksisterende troldmandsskoler, hvilket sandsynligvis skyldes dens anvendelighed i kamp. Opnåelse af stor magt er en populær ambition blandt samtlige racer, og magt måles ofte i styrke og rigdom – to ting, som mange bruger krig som en genvej til at skrabe til sig. Lige siden magiens opståen har elementalister været de magere, som oftest har befundet sig på slagmarken og i størst antal. Deres evne til at påvirke de fysiske rammer, som alle soldaterne kæmper i, har gjort elementalister til langt mere populære stridsmagere end morticister, som ganske vist kan dræbe med deres berøring men kun påvirke en enkelt modstander ad gangen, og mentalister, som nok er i stand til at overtage styringen over fjenden, men igen også kun få personer ad gangen. Elementalisme og stridsmagerordener Der er mange nationer og ordener, hvis beskæftigelse er kamp, som har fokuseret primært på elementalisme som det magiske element i deres hære og broderskaber. Al-Hazifs Stridsmagere er et af de mest berømte eksempler på troldmænd, hvis levevej er kamp: At beskytte eller at dræbe, afhængig af kontrakten. Størstedelen af alle disse mægtige krigertroldmænd er elementalister, men samtidig er Al-Hazifferne også skolet i kunsten at bruge et sværd. Også Den Sorte Sols Kraftvogtere, de mindst lige så berømte livvagter for Eisloniens kongefamilie, er stort set alle elementalister, og stridsmagerne i den nordlenske hær, som er trænet på Sankt Arions Akademi af den navnkundige elementalist Urn Alrune, praktiserer uden undtagelse elementalisme. Elementerne og deres anvendelighed En af grundene til, at elementalister siges at være bedre stridsmagere end øvrige troldmænd, er som sagt, at de er i stand til at påvirke mange flere modstandere på samme tid ved at manipulere selve jorden under fjendens fødder eller ved at fremmane et hav af flammer foran modstanderens fremrykkende styrker. Men det er ikke kun elementalismes offensive aspekter, som kommer udøverne til nytte i kamp. Især elementet vand er veludviklet til defensiv brug, og det samme gør sig gældende for vind. Ild Ild er det mest destruktive af de fire elementer: Det kan forvandle hud, kød og knogler til aske på et splitsekund, hvis en kraftig nok besværgelse benyttes, og ingen brynje af metal eller læder kan modstå heden fra de magiske luer, som en elementalist betvinger. Flammerne kan koncentreres om et enkelt mål i form af en kugle af ild, eller de kan spredes ud og påvirke en hel række soldater i form af et mægtigt hav af luer. Ild er dog mere nuanceret end som så. Flammer kan også bruges til at udsætte en fjende for tortur og trække information ud af ham, men ligeledes kan dette element lukke sår, som ellers ville have fået offeret til at forbløde. Mangt en kampelementalist har på et eller andet tidspunkt været nødt til at svitse sit eget eller en kammerats kød for at lukke de åbne blodårer til og på den måde forhindret et sår i at blød uhæmmet. Naturligvis har dette element også sine svagheder. På indelukkede steder, hvor lufttilstrømningen er ringe, kan det betyde den visse død for en elementalist at bruge ild til at brænde sine fjender bort, for ild æder også den omkringværende ilt op. Dette er, sammen med den påvirkning, som et jordskælv kan have på en trang tunnel, en af de primære grunde til, at de fleste sortelviske stridsmagerer som de eneste oftest er morticister frem for elementalister. Jord Jord er det næstmest benyttede element i offensiv kamp, eftersom ingen kan undgå at være forbundet med jorden igennem sine egne eller sin gangers fødder. Et velplaceret jordskælv kan vælte en kæmpe mænge krigere omkuld og redde en elementalist, som ellers var blevet trængt op i et hjørne, eller hvis deling stod svagt i forhold til en overlegen, især en bereden, fjende. Det er dog ikke kun det offensive aspekt af jordens element, som er uhyre nyttigt for en elementalist i kamp. Jorden er sammen med vandet det mest defensive element igennem sin store holdbarhed, og en elementalist, som har forstærket jordens element i sin egen krop, er dermed lige så godt forsvaret, som hvis han havde været iført en ringbrynje. Jordens bagside er naturligvis, at den ikke kan bruges til søs, og en elementalist, som specialiserer sig i at tilbyde sine tjenester på skibe, får derfor ingen gavn af jordens offensive sider, mens dens defensive fordele dog stadig gør sig gældende. Luft Luft er et ambivalent element, som af mange bliver kaldt det mindst nyttige i kamp. Ved at omgive sig selv med en kraftig aura af luft, som hvirvler omkring kasteren i høj fart og dermed afbøder lette projektiler såsom pile og kasteknive, kan en elementalist beskytte sig godt mod afstandsvåben, og i nærkamp kan et kraftigt vindstød kaste en modstander tilbage, men overordnet set blive luftens element brugt langt mere udenfor kamp. Eksempelvis har luftspecialiserede elementalister let ved at finde hyre indenfor hverv, som beskæftiger sig med transport. Især på skibe bliver kastere, som kan manipulere med vinden, budt velkommen, men også som budbringere og spioner er luftelementalister højt værdsat. Luften er det mest vidtrækkende af de fire elementer, og igennem ritualer kan en mester indenfor beherskelsen af luftens element opnå næsten ethvert ønskeligt resultat lige fra at skabe død og ødelæggelse med en mægtig storm til at udspionere en fjende, hvis stemme bæres på vinden tilbage til kasteren. Vand Vand er, ligesom jord, et defensivt og i mange tilfælde også rensende element. Vand siges at være det mest defensive af alle elementerne, mens dets anvendelse til angreb til gengæld er stærkt begrænset for den almene mester, som oftest ikke er mægtige nok til at fryse vandet i en modstanders blod eller til at skabe en regn af hagl fra himmelen. Vand er, ligesom luft, næsten overalt, da alle levende organismer indeholder dette element. Til forsvar kan en elementalist enten opløse sine egne indre organer og på denne måde minimere skade, som bliver gjort på vedkommendes legeme, eller han kan fryse al væsken i sin egen krop til is og dække sin hud med et panser af samme materiale, hvilket gør elementalisten nærmest usårlig. Igennem rituel magi kan vand desuden benyttes som et lægende element, da det er så stor en del af den menneskelige krop. Ved at regulere den mængde vand, som er den del af en persons blod, kan en elementalist eksempelvis danne sårskorper eller rense gift ud af en persons legeme. Elementalistiske håndværk Elementarånder En elementarånd, ikke at forveksle med et elementvæsen, er en lille del af selve essensen af et element. Hvert element har sit eget plan, hvor elementets "kerne" hører hjemme og faktisk er selve planet, men hvert element ”skaller af”, så at sige, og disse flager af elementet kaldes for elementarånder. Elementarånderne er stadig en del af det pågældende element og hører til på dets plan, på samme måde som død hud stadig er en del af den person, som det kommer fra, men ligesom død hud kan skilles fra menneskekroppen, er det også muligt for elementarånder at trænge ind på andre planer såsom Niraham, hvis de bliver påkaldt. Elementvæsener Et elementvæsen er en menneskelig skabning, som midlertidigt deler krop med en elementarånd samtidig med, at åndens essens trænger ind i vedkommendes sjæl. Mens ånden tager bolig i kroppen, påvirker en del af elementet også både værtens sind og sjæl, men forandringen er ikke permanent. Fordelene ved at dele legeme med en elementarånd er, at værten bliver i stand til at manipulere med visse aspekter af sin ånds element, og at elementarånden desuden vil gøre alt i sin magt for at holde sin vært i live, mens den selv er fanget i vedkommendes krop og derfor kan tage fysisk skade. Selv så kraftigt et våben som en sjælesten kan ikke påvirke et elementvæsen, fordi stenen er konstrueret til at optage og indeholde en menneskelig sjæl, men ikke en elementessens som den, der i pågældende stund er smeltet midlertidigt sammen med værtens sjæl. Til gengæld giver nærheden mellem elementarånden og værtens sjæl så mange kurrer på det menneskelige væsens sjæl og i dets sind, at personen ikke kan kontrollere sin egen energi på samme måde som normalt, hvilket effektivt forhindrer værten i at udøve nogen almene former for magi. Ursegl Et ursegl er et symbol, som er i stand til at lænke en elementarånd til et given objekt, hvis tegnet bliver ridset ind i genstandens overflade omkring en indlagt elementkrystal, som naturligvis skal knytte sig til det pågældende element. Eftersom de fleste naturtilbedere mener, at det er forkasteligt at binde elementerne, er ursegl meget sjældne i andre kulturer end grønhudernes, men de forekommer stadig hos visse menneskestammer. Golemmer En golem er en magisk konstruktion, som er i stand til at bevæge sig og til at følge simple ordrer. Den er ikke selv intelligent, og uden ordrer vil de fleste golemmer blot stå stille, selvom zombier er en undtagelse for denne regel. De to mest almindelige typer golemmer konstrueres af ét af følgende materialer: Kød eller jord. Kødgolemmer kaldes i daglig tale for zombier og skabes primært af morticister og Dilarnas præsteskab, mens golemmer af jord hovedsaligt skabes af elementalister og kan bestå af alskens afskygninger af materialet jord lige fra ler, som er let at forarbejde, til ædelsten, som er utroligt vanskeligt at forme, men som resulterer i en så meget desto mere holdbare golem. Golemmer af jord, ofte blot omtalt slet og ret som "golemmer", da almenbefolkning oftest ikke er klar over, at zombier også hører under denne kategori, bruges som regel som dørvogtere, da de er umulige at rykke, medmindre man nedbryder det materiale, som de er gjort af, hvilket som bekendt kan være temmelig svært at gøre med hårde typer sten. Nogle bruges også som livvagter, da de kan skabes som utroligt store og skrækindjagende skikkelser og desuden besidder en enorm styrke, men da jordgolemmer også er meget langsomme og uintelligente, ligger deres største reelle force som beskyttere uden tvivl i at kunne afskrække eventuelle angribere. Golemmer skabes oftest ved at lave et ursegl for jord, traditionelt indridset i panden, på en statue og derved fange en elementarånd deri, når dette håndværk udføres af elementalister, men selvom det sjældent ses, er der en anden gruppe, som ligeledes benytter sig af jordgolemmer, nemlig gejstligheden. Elementæg Et elementæg er endnu en form for sten, som knytter sig til et bestemt element. Denne sten er en "nøgle", så at sige, til et af de respektive elementers plan, og ved hjælp af ritualer kan man bruge den til at skabe en portal ind til det pågældende plan eller til at påkalde en præfekt derfra. Elementpræfekter En elementpræfekt, også bare kaldet en præfekt, er en manifestation af et eller flere elementer. Præfekter kan kun påkaldes af de, som besidder en af elementgudernes yderste gunst, som er en uovertruffen elementalist eller som er indehaveren af et elementæg. Serafiner En serafin, også kaldet en seraf, er en dødelig, som har favnet og æret et element i en sådan grad, at elementets guddom har skænket vedkommende elementets fysiske form. En serafin er sin guddoms mest hengivne tjener og vises lige så meget respekt som enhver ærkebiskop, skønt der stadig skelnes markant mellem en profet, som guden taler til, og en serafin, som blot har bevist, at vedkommende udfører gudens udtalte vilje. Det er ikke kun elementerne, som repræsenteres af serafiner, men også visse andre aspekter af naturen som lys og mørke. Eksempelvis Fanabinas ni ærkeengle var serafiner af mørket, inden de blev ophøjet til udødelige ærkeengle. Naturlig elementalisme Elementkrystaller Elementkrystaller er en fællesbetegnelse for den type sten, som forøger styrken i rituel elementmagi. Denne type sten har en naturlig tilbøjelighed indenfor et bestemt element, og er således i stand til at forøge effekten af ritualer, hvis omdrejningspunkt er et eller flere af de fire elementer. Rød eislonsk krystal er en katalysator for ild. Etesian er en katalysator for luft. Havøje er en katalysator for vand. Bjergrod er en katalysator for jord. Fønikser En føniks er en enorm fugl, som har hjemme i junglen. Føniksen har en naturlig modstandsdygtighed overfor ild, og fuglen bruger denne force til sin egen fordel. Et føniksæg skal opnå helt ekstreme temperaturer, inden det klækker, hvilket betyder, at dyret er nødt til at bygge rede i f.eks. efterladte eller selvantændte bål eller lava fra aktive vulkaner for at varme deres æg tilstrækkeligt op. En føniks' magi lader til at gennemsyre hele dens krop, siden en kappe skabt af føniksfjer gør bæreren uimodtagelig overfor flammer og deres hede. Manaorme Manaormen har fem kirtler i svælget, som er i stand til at trække sig sammen og udskille et særligt stof, hvis sammensætning stadig er nutidens alkymister ubekendt. Når dette stof blandes med ormens savl og dernæst kommer i kontakt med ilt, fryser det lynhurtigt til. Det betyder, at når manaormen rammer et bytte eller fjende med sit mundvand, forvandles salvet næsten øjeblikkeligt til is og kan forsager svære forfrysninger. Stormkrager Stormkragen er i stand til at frembringe vilde uvejr ved hjælp af sine vingeslag. I større flokke er disse fugle derfor enhver sømands værste mareridt, mens en vifte lavet af stormkragefjer kan være et belejligt våben for enhver dame, som vil kunne forsvare sig selv uden at skulle pådrage sig våbenkundskaber. Dette lader til at bekræfte, at stormkragen har helt igennem magisk, siden dens fjer er nok til at overføre denne magiske effekt. Ceraster Cerasten er i stand til at lade sin krop gå i ét med jorden omkring sig, så kun dens horn stikker op af sandet. Denne magiske slange er ikke i stand til på nogen måde at manipulere med naturlig jord, kun at lade sit eget legeme blive som sand, men såfremt vand hældes over slangen, bliver dens krop øjeblikkeligt solid igen. Echeneisa En echeneis er en fisk, som er i stand til at manipulere strømmene i havet, når de samles i større mængder. Det er uvist, hvordan fiskene er i stand til altid at få strømmen til at gå den samme vej, som deres stimer ønsker at svømme, men det er et stort problem for sømænd, da fiskene har en tendens til at suge sig fast på undersiden af passerende skibe og derfra vende strømmen i modsat retning af, hvor skibet sejlet, hvilket kan forsage store forsinkelser. Ildsalamandere Ildsalamanderen er en lille øgle, som er afhængig af høj varme for at overleve. Den trives i så høje temperaturer som muligt, deriblandt i lava og flammende luer. Ildsalamanderen er immun overfor den skadelige virkning, som ild normalt har på levende væsener, både udvendigt og indvendigt, og dens skind bruges blandt andet til at lave klædedragter og rustninger, der beskytter bæreren mod hede og ild. Lindorme Lindormen er et fabelagtigt dyr, hvis lige ikke synes at findes på Niraham. Ormen, som er en øgle med fire ben og fra tid til anden også vinger, lader til at have en helt uovertruffen magisk egenskab til at manipulere sine omgivelser. Eksempelvis den blå lindorm, som findes på tundraer og ud til havet længst oppe mod nord, er i stand til at ånde under vand; altså til at omforme vand til luft, og er desuden i stand til at udspy det samme sekret som en manaorm og dermed fryse sit bytte eller sine fjender til is. Den grå lindorm, som især lever i kolde bjergegne, og den grønne lindorm, som foretrækker mere tempererede omgivelser, er i stand til at udskille fosfor fra to kirtler i munden og dermed spy ild, når denne brændbare væske blandes med lindormens mundvand og dernæst kommer i kontakt med ilt. Den grå lindorm har også nogle kirtler under sine kløer, som kan udskille en væske, der gør sten blød og let at grave igennem, når ormen skal lave sig en hule, eller som for den sags skyld kan ætse gennem menneskekød, som var det syre. Kelpier Kelpier er en afart af vandelementarånder, som gennem druidemagi er blevet lukket ind på Niraham og bundet til pladen. Deres kroppe består af vand men kan også tage form som kød og blod, når hesten befinder sig på land; øjensynligt en effekt, som er den stik modsatte af besværgelse Vandforms. Muscaliater En muscaliat er et dyr, som lader til at have en form for indre ild. Dens krop er så varm, at den svitser jorden og får træerne, under hvis rødder den graver sin hule, til at gå ud. Magien synes at være en del af skabningens blod, der blandt andet bruges som tændvæske og som torturredskab, idet det kan sætte træ såvel som kød i brand. Illiraer Illiraen er i stand til at udskille det samme sekret, som manaormen kan danne i sine kirtler, men i stedet for at spy det ud af sin mund, pibler det fra samtlige porer i det lille dyrs krop og påvirker således dens omgivelser til alle sider. Illiraen kan derfor ikke sigte med sin isnende væske, men stadig bruge den som forsvarsværk, hvis den bliver fanget mellem et rovdyrs tænder eller håndteret for voldsomt af et menneskeligt væsen, der holder illiraen som kæledyr. Den bruger yderligere denne evne til at forskanse sig mod rovdyr, når illiraen går i hi om vinteren: Ved at hoppe i en sø eller dam og fryse alt vandet omkring sig til is, kan det lille væsen vide sig sikkert indtil forårets varme smelter isen igen.